One of the problems encountered with lakes or other bodies of water is that both weeds, which grow naturally in a lake, and debris, which typically accumulates around boat docks from either storms or human activity, makes the lake unsightly as well as difficult to navigate. In some cases the debris may be a harmful invasive weed species that needs to be contained and removed from the lake since the weeds can be accidently transported from lake to lake by an unsuspecting boater, which results in unwanted spread of the harmful invasive weed. Other types of debris may be the result of human activity or storm damage.
The debris problem occurs in marinas with multiple docks or in water areas where there is an isolated dock, however, in either case one needs an efficient way to remove the unsightly and polluting debris from the lake. Because of the accumulation of debris along docks and lakeshore one needs to be able to maneuver around obstacles including docks in order to remove the debris from the water. The task can be time consuming, as the debris must either be removed by hand or with bulky machines. There exists a need for an efficient operator controlled debris remover where a single person can collect and remove the debris from the lake and transfer the debris to a site for disposal.